Thief God Zelnite
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30445 |no = 618 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 27 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 178 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106 |normal_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 12, 12, 12, 12, 12 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109 |bb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 94, 96, 98, 100, 102, 104, 106, 108, 110 |sbb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 7, 7 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = After amazingly revealing the secret of the Bariura Empire, the thief Zelnite, who rescued the people, delved into the night with his mantle aflutter once again today. And thus, that is how the Chivalrous Thief Zelnite earned his status and his name. Well then, let's meet again soon in "The Adventures of the Chivalrous Thief Zelnite and the Princess of the Wind!" (An excerpt from Chapter 3 of "The Adventures of the Chivalrous Thief Zelnite!") |summon = Seeking refuge in the darkness. Burdened with moral obligation. I'm the dazzling Thief Zelnite! |fusion = The identity of the thief Zelnite is top secret in this world. Got it? It's our little secret. |evolution = All right! I'll show you who the true Thief Zelnite is! | hp_base = 4228 |atk_base = 1523 |def_base = 1453 |rec_base = 1460 | hp_lord = 6022 |atk_lord = 2003 |def_lord = 1910 |rec_lord = 1920 | hp_anima = 6765 |rec_anima = 1722 |atk_breaker = 2201 |def_breaker = 1712 |atk_guardian = 1805 |def_guardian = 2108 |rec_guardian = 1821 |def_oracle = 1811 | hp_oracle = 5725 |rec_oracle = 2217 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 26 |ls = Master Thief's Secret |lsdescription = Huge boost to BC, HC, Zel, Karma and Item drop rate |lsnote = 18% boost to BC, HC, 15% boost to Zel, 10% boost to Karma, 3% boost to Item drop rates |lstype = Recovery/Brave Burst/Karma/Zel/Item |bb = Cosmo Grip |bbdescription = 14 combo Earth elemental attack on all enemies & increases allies' BB gauge |bbnote = 8 BC fill |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 240 |sbb = Zelnite's Warning |sbbdescription = 17 combo Earth elemental attack on all enemies, slightly increases allies' BB gauge & boost to BC, HC, and Items drop rate |sbbnote = 8 BC fill, 15% boost to BC, HC, 3% boost to Item drop rates |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 400 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 30444 |evointo = 30446 |evomats1 = Earth Mecha God |evomats2 = Miracle Totem |evomats3 = Earth Totem |evomats4 = Earth Pot |evomats5 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = Sphere(s) related to Zelnite: * Thief Bracer * Thief Cloak * Thief Gloves * Thief Guards * Zelnite Ring * Zel Ring * Thief Crown |addcat = Sphere Founders |addcatname = Zelnite3 }}